1953
]] '', the last cartoon in the original ''Mickey Mouse series.]] ]] is introduced in "Back to the Klondike".]] Events *After 16 years, the last Disney animated feature distributed by RKO was ''Peter Pan. *Buena Vista Distribution was founded after Walt Disney's deal with RKO ended. Theatrical releases Feature films *February 5 - Peter Pan *July 23 - The Sword and the Rose *November 10 - The Living Desert Shorts *February 5 - Bear Country *February 18 - The Alaskan Eskimo *March 28 - Father's Day Off *April 18 - The Simple Things *May 9 - For Whom the Bulls Toil *May 28 - Adventures in Music: Melody *May 30 - Don's Fountain of Youth *June 20 - Father's Week-End *July 11 - How to Dance *July 23 - Prowlers of the Everglades *August 1 - The New Neighbor *August 28 - Tiger Trouble (re-issue) *October 2 - Football (Now and Then) *October 23 - Rugged Bear *November 10 **''Adventures in Music: Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom'' **''Ben and Me'' *November 11 - Working for Peanuts *December 25 **''How to Sleep'' **''Canvas Back Duck'' *''Self Control'' (re-release) Comics *March - Uncle Scrooge publishes its first issue People Births *January 24 - Matthew Wilder (musician, composer, and record producer) *January 25 - John Lustig (comics writer and former journalist) *February 6 - Phil Snyder (voice actor) *February 8 - Mary Steenburgen (actress) *February 9 - Ciarán Hinds (actor) *February 21 - Christine Ebersole (actress and singer) *February 22 - Nigel Planer (actor, comedian, novelist, and playwright) *February 26 - Michael Bolton (singer and songwriter) *March 13 - Ridley Pearson (author and writer) *March 24 - Louie Anderson (actor, voice actor, comedian, game show host, and author) *April 6 - Patrick Doyle (film composer) *April 19 - Rick Moranis (actor) *May 1 - Naoya Uchida (Japanese voice actor, actor, and singer) *May 4 - Masashi Ebara (Japanese voice actor, actor, and narrator) *May 9 - Amy Hill (actress) *May 16 - Pierce Brosnan (actor and producer) *May 19 - Victoria Wood (comedian and actress) *May 24 - Alfred Molina (actor) *May 29 **Karla DeVito (singer, actress, and voice actor) **Danny Elfman (composer) *May 30 - Colm Meaney (actor) *June 1 - Tim Bentinck (actor) *June 4 - Paul DeMeo (screenwriter and producer) *June 5 - Kathleen Kennedy (producer and president of Lucasfilm) *June 13 - Tim Allen (voice actor) *June 15 - Renée Victor (actress) *June 16 - Valerie Mahaffey (actress and producer) *July 11 - Mindy Sterling (actress) *July 29 - Tim Gunn (television host) *August 2 - Butch Patrick (former child actor) *August 4 - Richard White (actor) *August 8 - Jim Jinkins (animator) *August 9 - Alf Humphreys (actor) *August 16 - Kathie Lee Gifford (television host, singer, songwriter, and actress) *August 27 - Peter Stormare (actor) *October 9 - Tony Shalhoub (voice actor) *October 15 **Larry Miller (actor, voice actor, and comedian) **Tito Jackson (singer-songwriter and guitarist) *October 26 - Roger Allam (actor) *October 27 **Robert Picardo (actor) **Peter Firth (actor) *October 30 - Charles Martin Smith (actor, screenwriter, and director) *November 6 - Ron Underwood (director, producer, and screenwriter) *November 8 - John Musker (director) *November 27 - Curtis Armstrong (actor) *December 6 - Tom Hulce (actor, singer, and producer) *December 8 - Kim Basinger (actress) *December 9 - John Malkovich (actor) *December 17 - Bill Pullman (actor) *December 31 - James Remar (actor and voice actor) Artists joined *Joe Hale Character debuts *February 5 - Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling, John Darling, Michael Darling, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Tick-Tock the Crocodile, Lost Boys, Pirate Crew (Peter Pan), Tiger Lily, Indian Chief, George Darling, Mary Darling, Nana *March - Glittering Goldie es:1953 fr:1953 1953